


Bite Me, Mark Me

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut, vampireau, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: In the universe where wolves and vampires are enemies, the young wolf Jonghyun finds himself mated to the young vampire Kibum.





	1. Bite Me, Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1214536/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.

Warning: Rimming, Knotting, Biting

 

Everyone knows just how vampires and wolves act when they meet one another. Hisses and growls coming from each party are enough to tell even the dumbest person that the two races are not in peace. They just don’t click together; none of their opinions would go along.

With none of the race wants to give in, peaceful has never come to them and it’s quite frustrating. Both races have never gone quite whenever they meet because all kind of insults and bad words spill out of their mouth like a chanting.

That is no secret that they are sworn enemies.

But that doesn’t stop Jonghyun from seeking for affection from the pale skin vampire boy. Kibum is his name.

 

 

 

 

 

He met the vampire boy in the forest about a year ago when he has just turned eighteen and did his first run in his wolf form after he had finally come of age. Jonghyun ran with his tongue lolling out, his snout sniffing a quite foreign but unique scent when he got deeper into the forest.

There was a young boy sitting on the branch of the tree and Jonghyun was too curious to even remember the history between his race and vampires.

“Who are you?” Jonghyun had asked right after he changed back to his human form. The vampire boy stared down at him (not that he was looking down at him, he was just sitting up on the tree that was why) before he finally landed on the ground gracefully.

“Never ask for a name before you tell yours. That’s rude.” The vampire boy said softly, his voice resonated like a beautiful melody to Jonghyun. He has kitten eyes (quite unique for a vampire) and button-like nose and thin lips.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Jonghyun. What’s your name?”

The vampire boy looked at him. “Kibum.”

Jonghyun spent the rest of the day in the forest instead of training his inner wolf, just because it was hard to resist the pull of sitting with Kibum by the riverbank and listening to his melodic voice speaking. They told each other about stories from their race, with their shoulders pressing together, and wandering fingers finally wrap around each other. They spent their time together, meeting up almost everyday if Jonghyun was not out for hunting with his pack and if Kibum was not asleep the whole time.

It was simple to say that a certain relationship had formed between them.

 

 

 

 

 

A month after that first historical meeting, full moon comes and Jonghyun is losing his mind. His senses heighten up and his body is burning. He is rutting. And he is an alpha. A rutting alpha is not something easy to handle.

Kibum is a vampire. But he knows what to do to take care of a rutting wolf.

So, while Jonghyun is panting in arousal of the effect of the full moon, Kibum gets onto his knees and helps him release.

Jonghyun hears the voice of his inner wolf inside his head.

 ** _Mate! Mate!_** It shouts. But Jonghyun can’t just mount over Kibum and has his way with him. Kibum is still his friend and it will not make anything better if he would just claim Kibum without his consent. It wouldn’t be pretty. Kibum could just snap his neck or even worse, there would be a big war between wolves and vampires.

So when he gets down from his high, Jonghyun has said: “Mate.”

Kibum glances at him, his eyes shining in red and two sharp fangs peeking out of his lips.

“Yeah. You are so slow.”

Jonghyun grabs Kibum by the back of his neck and they share a bloody kiss under the shining full moon. They haven’t claimed each other yet though.

 

 

 

 

 

A few more full moons pass and Jonghyun is now aware on how his father, the leader of the wolves, is thinking about handing the title to him soon. Jonghyun is an alpha. It’s in his nature to lead a pack and therefore, to quickly find a mate soon.

Wolves believe in destined mates. They believe that every single person is destined to be with their respective other half and that is why cheating is such a crime in their race. Cheating is like another way to seek for suicide.

His father has always told him that he would find his mate soon. Jonghyun couldn’t just tell him that he had already found his in the form of a vampire boy. All hell would break loose and he doesn’t want to lose Kibum.

Kibum once asks him about it: “What would we do about this? About us?”

“What do you mean with that?”

Jonghyun shifts as he tries glancing at the vampire boy lying down on his arm as they look up at the night sky. Kibum trains his red eyes on the starless night.

“We are different, Jonghyun. We might be mates but our races are not in sync. For all we know, anyone could just suspect us and kill us the moment we are found.”

“What are you implying, Kibum?”

Kibum sighs. “Don’t you ever think of getting a wolf mate? It would be easier for you.”

Jonghyun lets out a growl. “Don’t ever think about that. My mate is you and I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

The vampire is taken aback by the sudden growl and he freezes when Jonghyun towers over him. He dips down to engage him in a rough kiss, one that speaks millions of things that Kibum wouldn’t be able to ignore. The vampire moans, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s shoulder to pull him lower.

His teeth graze over Jonghyun’s bottom lip, splitting the skin, and he moans at the taste. Jonghyun offers him his bleeding lip for him to lap over it and Kibum trembles in delight because his blood tastes so sweet.

Again, no mating happens between them. They kiss and touch here and there, but they never get into the mating process even for once. It’s too risky. They can’t be mated to each other before Kibum would come of age and not without a future plan on how they are going to tell their race of them.

The night is spent with them kissing again and again, the question Kibum shot before is long forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

On one fine night, Jonghyun waits alone in the cave he had found a while ago. It’s a good night, nearing the end of the ninth month of the year and he wonders what would take Kibum so late. The vampire has never been late to their nightly meeting even once. His inner wolf is fidgeting around nervously and he doesn’t even understand what he is feeling.

As his nose sniffs the smell of Kibum’s sweet scent, Jonghyun jolts up in alert, because as much as Kibum smells so sweet to him, he has never smelt _this_ sweet.

The vampire boy stumbles into the cave, eyes red and fangs out and legs trembling. Jonghyun welcomes him in his arms and wonders what happens with his mate.

“Kibum?”

At the call of his name, Kibum lets out a soft groan. “I’m okay. Just a bit disoriented.”

“What happens?” Jonghyun asks, helping him sit down on the makeshift bed he had made around a month ago because they need something to cuddle on.

Kibum shakes his head. “Nothing. Don’t worry.”

His words don’t convince the wolf as Jonghyun narrows his eyes at him and starts sniffing him around. He holds Kibum close and tries finding a smell that might be bothering his mate. Kibum shudders as he begins to pant for air.

Jonghyun stares wide eyed, leaning back so fast to look into his eyes.

“Kibum, you are coming of age!” He states and the vampire boy trembles. Of course, it’s the ninth month of the year, and this day might be Kibum’s birth day.

The wolf watches as Kibum shifts uncomfortable and his fangs grow longer in hunger. He can smell the scent of Kibum’s arousal. When vampires come of age, they seek for physical relief and hunger for blood. It’s like the prominent sign of them being ready to mate.

Kibum latches onto him, his breathing growing shallow and Jonghyun can feel himself getting aroused by the sweet smell coming from Kibum.

He holds onto Kibum’s cheeks and kisses him, listening to the vampire’s approving moan.

It’s escalating pretty quickly. One moment they are devouring each other’s mouth and the next moment they discard all fabric to the urge of feeling skin against skin.

Kibum lets out a breathy moan as he feels wet mouth trailing down his neck to his shoulder. Jonghyun is slowly turning into a domineering alpha with the way he manhandles him to the angle he desires. Not that Kibum is complaining because he can’t even think due to his brain being so fuzzy.

Possessive bites litter down his chest and even to his thighs. Jonghyun is marking his territory with his bite marks. His arousal is forming and it’s so hard. Kibum closes his eyes when Jonghyun nuzzles against his erection, seemingly trying to scent him before he turns Kibum around to his hands and knees. Kibum watches through his shoulder when Jonghyun darts his tongue out to lap over his entrance.

They are moving in instinct. No one really understands what they are doing. All they know right now is the urge to mate.

Jonghyun is doing a pretty good yet messy job in lathering his entrance with his saliva. Kibum moans, his teeth grit and he even splits his own lip to bleed, when Jonghyun grazes his blunt teeth over the rim of his hole.

He finds himself being spun around again, back to the first pose. Jonghyun is looking down at him as if he is a delicious meat on a silver platter and Kibum starts to think that he is indeed one.

The alpha wolf runs his hand up and down along the shaft of his own erection, pumping out precum and lubing himself up with it. Kibum twists his fingers in the strings of the makeshift bed when the blunt tip of the erection presses against his prepared entrance.

Boom. A strong blast of pheromones mixed together fills their senses. Kibum feels his chest is being pressed with something tight but warm and he understands that it’s the bond.

Jonghyun grunts an animalistic sound akin to a growl as he pushes the rest of his cock into him. Kibum arches his back, mouth opening in a silent scream when he feels their unity down there.

Both males wait no second as they start moving to seek for more pleasure and intimacy. Kibum lets out hiccups when sometimes Jonghyun would lap over his sensitive nipples while thrusting in and out of him. Rough hands caress his thighs and ass, before big palms grope onto his ass cheeks.

Jonghyun’s heavy balls thump against his butt on each thrust, sending Kibum another sense of pleasure. He lets out bouncy whimpers and he yelps when suddenly Jonghyun lifts him up by his lower back to sit down on his erection. The shaft digs deeper and Kibum mewls at the feeling. He grinds his hips as he rides the cock to the rhythm he wants.

The wolf whispers his name, “Kibum,” he calls, while running his hands all over his back and shoulder. Kibum throws his head back when Jonghyun comes nuzzling into his neck.

“Kibum- I- ah, claim,” Jonghyun stutters as he makes a move of circling his ass on his cock.

The vampire nods his head, tilting his head aside to offer him his bare neck. Jonghyun’s eyes flash yellow for a moment before he parts his jaws and locks a part of the skin on Kibum. The vampire screams out with his cracking voice when he feels the undeniable pleasure running in his veins.

Jonghyun grunts against his neck, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he feels his cock forms a knot inside of his mate. Kibum moans out, his gums throbbing and fangs tickling. He runs his fingers into Jonghyun’s messy locks and tilts his head aside. He leans close and bites down for his blood.

The mating ritual is complete and Kibum moans at the feeling of his mate’s blood sliding down in his throat. He bucks down and comes untouched, his cum splattering all over their bellies.

Jonghyun has his knot forming to the max size and he holds onto the vampire’s waist to keep him down on his cock, then he spurts his release into him in a powerful blow. Kibum chokes in pleasure, eyes closing tightly.

His lips still have Jonghyun’s blood on them and when he opens his eyes, he finds his now-mate is staring at him with such love and affection in his eyes.

“Mate,” Jonghyun calls, smiling softly while hugging him close.

Kibum gives a lazy smile as he snuggles into the wolf’s neck, licking the bite wound to help it heal faster. Jonghyun keeps a possessive grip around him, his cock still spurting come into him and it would take a few hours before the knot would shrink down. Not that they want to be separated now they have mated.

“Love you.” Jonghyun mutters into his shoulder, embracing him tightly to cover him from the night wind.

Kibum lets out a croaky laugh. “Mmh. Love you, too, Jjong.”

They kiss and nuzzle against each other, smelling their newly formed scent from the mating process. Kibum runs his hands all over the wolf’s face, giving him light pecks on his eyes, and nose, and cheeks, and of course, lips.

When the knot shrinks down, Kibum lets out a soft moan as he lifts himself off of the limp cock. Jonghyun gives a sheepish smile and they cuddle close to each other on the makeshift bed, not caring that they have stained it now and Jonghyun might have to hunt for a bigger animal to have its skin for bedding.

“What would we do now?” Kibum asks, hugging him.

Jonghyun pats the vampire’s head. “I will find a way. Don’t worry.”

Kibum tightens his arms around him, “I don’t want to be taken away from you.”

“You won’t. Don’t worry, love.”

Kibum falls asleep in exhaustion while Jonghyun tries racking for any idea in his brain, before he falls asleep as well to the steady breathing of his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

It seems that they have forgotten about time, because as they wake up, Kibum gasps in shock and fear. He can hear the call from his race as they are looking for him. He shakes the wolf up from his sleep and Jonghyun looks confused for a moment.

“Jjong, what should we do? My dad is looking for me!” Kibum shivers as he looks around in fear.

Jonghyun jolts when he hears his father’s voice through the pack bond. Oh no.

“Put on your clothes. Let’s run away.” He says breathlessly and Kibum nods obediently. They rush to clothe themselves and Jonghyun gives him a soft kiss to calm him down.

“I won’t ever leave you. I promise.”

Kibum nods and they tangle their fingers together as they run out of the cave.

 

 

 

 

 

They run as quick as they could, passing the clearing of the forest, before suddenly Jonghyun smells the scent of his pack. He hisses in fear and tugs onto Kibum’s hand tighter while they run to the other direction.

It seems that they face the same danger because Kibum freezes and he trembles.

“We are cornered.” He says softly, his voice trembling in fear.

Jonghyun keeps his back against Kibum as he tangles both of their hands together.

From the direction of the clearing, the wolves run towards them and begin to snarl at the presence of a vampire. Jonghyun shields his mate from his pack and snarls back.

The vampire race comes from the other side of the forest and they look dangerous with the glint of murdering in their eyes.

“Jonghyun. What’s the meaning of this?” His father says, voice low and dangerous, but still questioning.

Kibum tightens his fingers on him, as if to give him support.

“Prince Kibum! Stay away from that filthy creature!”

Kibum hisses at the servant. “Don’t call him that!”

The both of them keep their back to each other while facing their own race. Here goes nothing.

 

 

 

“We are mates.” They say at the same time.

No one talks for a moment before wolves snarl and vampires hiss at each other. Jonghyun can feel his mate’s fear in his mind and he tries looking for a way to run.

“What did you just say?” Kibum’s father asks, eyes narrowing into slits. The young vampire tightens his grips onto his wolf mate.

“I’m mated, dad. I’m mated to him. He is my mate.” Kibum answers with a soft voice but with honesty and braveness in it. Jonghyun can’t help but to feel so proud of him.

“You are not lying.” Jonghyun hears his own father says in disbelief as he sniffs the scent between them.

“He is my destined mate, dad, and I won’t leave him alone.”

Jonghyun shows his determined face and he has a staring contest with his father. Kibum is standing silently while giving the vampires’ race a pleading look.

“Kibum, you can’t be serious. You are a Prince!”

“I’m serious! I love him and he is my mate! You can do nothing about it!”

Both old leaders sigh and make a gesture. “We all need to talk about this. No attack and don’t even try to run away.”

Jonghyun nods his head, pulling Kibum into his arms before they walk towards the clearing opening where everyone could get calmer and to start the talking.

 

 

 

 

 

After all the explanation and banters from both sides, an agreement is made.

Wolves and vampires will be in truce because as the destiny has written for them, they are bound to be united. Both the race’s future leaders are involved with each other and even becoming mates. There’s nothing they can do to separate them.

Wolves believe in destined mates, while vampires believe that falling in love is a rare thing.

 

 

 

 

 

In a party where the unity of wolves and vampires is held, everyone is trying to cooperate and try to, at least, go along with each. It doesn’t seem so bad. Some young wolves chat around with young vampires and they become friends in an instant.

The wolf elders discuss about politics and borders with the vampire elders and they seem to be clicking just easily.

Jonghyun sips onto the squeezed orange from his glass as he listens to what the elders are talking about. He doesn’t even know where Kibum is right now, but he doesn’t have to search for long because Kibum’s voice comes echoing in his head.

**_Forest, Jjong. I’m waiting._ **

Stealthily, the wolf escapes from the party and slips into the forest to seek for his mate. He just needs to follow the scent and his instinct and it doesn’t take him more than ten minutes until he finally arrives in the deepest part of the forest where Kibum is leaning back against a tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Took you long enough.” Kibum says teasingly.

Jonghyun smiles and comes up to him, stealing his mouth into a kiss. “What are you doing here?”

The vampire wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “I was trying to find a place so we can do something more private. So many eyes on us.”

“Something private? Are you talking about –”

“This,” Kibum cuts him off, while tugging onto the string of his formal robe and the fabric falls down onto their feet. He is wearing nothing under the robe and Jonghyun feels possessiveness comes back to him. To imagine his mate walking around the party wearing nothing under that flimsy formal robe, not even undergarments, makes him growls.

“You are testing my patience.” He snarls, while holding a possessive grip onto the bare hips.

Kibum traces his knee against the wolf’s crotch. “I am.”

 

 

 

The young vampire is spun around in a second, with Jonghyun pressing his chest against his back. Kibum holds onto the tree bark as he feels big bulge rutting against his soft ass cheeks.

“I’m not going to be gentle.” Jonghyun warns, pulling his trousers down to his ankles.

“Then don’t- AH!”

Kibum gasps as a hard erection presses into him without any more word. Jonghyun pushes into him in one swift move, stretching his entrance wide without any preparation, but Kibum likes it. He likes the pain so much.

“Ah, ah, nggh!!” He moans as huge cock starts fucking him open against the tree. His nails dig into the wood for balance while Jonghyun drives into him in an inhuman pace and power, almost knocking his head to the bark but no one could care less.

“Mine. Mine. Only mine.” Jonghyun chants as he drags his teeth along the smooth shoulder, leaving possessive marks all over the skin while he keeps thrusting into him.

Kibum whispers some words of ‘yours’, ‘so good’, and ‘more’. Jonghyun grabs onto one of the legs and lifts it up, folding the knee for a deeper angle. Kibum screams in delight as he feels the monstrous erection fucks him deeper and harder than before. Drool trails down his mouth while he leans his head back to rest on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Hnnn, l-love- love you- Jong- ah, yes!!”

The wolf twists his head and locks his jaws over Kibum’s throat to leave a huge mark on it. Everyone needs to know that Kibum is his. No one is allowed to touch him. No one but himself.

Kibum breathes heavily through his mouth and he shifts his head to kiss his wolf mate. Jonghyun feels sharp fangs biting down onto his lip and he lets Kibum does so because it’s so arousing. To have his mate drinks from him is such a pleasure. The vampire moans at the taste of the blood and his cock twitches before he comes with Jonghyun’s hand helping him in milking it.

The alpha wolf fastens his pace as he feels the tightening of Kibum’s inner walls around his erection and damn it, he is knotting so fast than the normal time. Kibum lets out a breathy moan as the knot locks the both of them.

Jonghyun buries his face into his mate’s shoulder, breathing so hard as he stops thrusting. He can hears his own heartbeats in his ears. Wanting more intimacy, he hugs Kibum tight into his chest.

“I love you, Kibum. So much.”

Kibum nods, slumping against him as they wait until Jonghyun’s swollen erection would come. It takes a minute before the both of them let out a low moan when he comes into the depth of that warmth.

They slide down onto the ground, with Kibum curling back into his chest. Jonghyun holds a protective arm around him.

“People are going to search for us again.” Jonghyun says breathlessly. The vampire laughs softly, gripping onto Jonghyun’s arm around him.

“Let them find us and we can give them a show.”

Jonghyun growls. “I’m not letting anyone see you like this.”

Kibum smiles in amusement. “So possessive, my mate.” He coos. Jonghyun snarls and bucks his hips against him, sending him into a mess of sensitive little ball.

The vampire gives him a glare and a pout, such a weird adorable combination but Jonghyun always falls for it.

“You bit me a lot! I have so many marks all over!” Kibum whines.

Jonghyun buries his face into the vampire’s hair to sniff his scent deeply.

“Of course. Now people can see that I bite you well. And that I mark you well. You are mine and mine only.”

Kibum fakes a scoff, but the pink coloring his cheeks is enough to give him away.

 

 


	2. Little Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes them little creatures to complete their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.

Warning: Rimming, Knotting, **Mpreg**

 

Kibum can’t help but to let out a muffled moan at the way his alpha mate is licking against his entrance. It’s that time around the full moon again and Jonghyun is rutting. As a good mate, it’s his job to help Jonghyun in easing the pain on his throbbing cock so he goes down to lap over the leaking meat but the alpha seems to be having another idea by pushing Kibum down to his back and starting to lick against his hole.

It’s so good, Kibum is losing his mind. He can’t even count on how many times they have mated. He also won’t see his own reflection whenever he comes by the river, because it’s ridiculous. Jonghyun is leaving so many marks on him. There is no inch of his skin that is unblemished with bite marks. Speaking about dogs and their biting habit.

“Unff,” Kibum breathes out when Jonghyun thrusts his tongue in and out of his hole. His alpha seriously has a possessive nature that he keeps lathering the vampire with any liquid from him; be it his saliva or his cum. Not that Kibum minds though.

“Fuck, Jonghyun!” He blurts out when the alpha bites (again) on his ass cheek.

Jonghyun looks out of his mind and he sits up, his back straight as a line, before he pushes his swollen erection into the perfectly lubricated hole. Kibum moans out, back arching and eyes popping open.

The alpha doesn’t even wait for his sign as he starts to move to pleasure them. The sliding between his cock and Kibum’s inner walls creates such a filthy sound. The noises resonate all over the cave.

“Ah! Ah! Oh, d-don’t!” Kibum shrieks when Jonghyun gives him one powerful thrust that knocks his breathe out of him. The vampire chokes, his head spins in arousal and pleasure. Jonghyun is holding onto his shoulder, pushing him down on his cock to get deeper. Kibum can’t really control Jonghyun’s power whenever he is rutting during full moon. The wolf is too distracted and too ecstatic to even hear his voice.

Kibum just lets him have his way with him, be it having his knees folded up to his chest (which he questions his flexibility for it) or when he has his legs pressed down so wide that it should be hurt but he is too aroused to even feel the pain.

Jonghyun lets out a howl, his eyes flashing yellow for a second before he digs his teeth down Kibum’s skin. The vampire sighs internally, getting yet another mark on him, but the annoyance is gone when he comes spurting onto his stomach. Jonghyun knots him, locking them together before he comes into him in a strong burst.

The haze around Jonghyun’s eyes goes away and Kibum gives him a teasing grin. “Welcome back.”

The wolf blinks, shaking his head to chase away the fog before he sees the way he is folding his vampire mate. He blinks in surprise and helps Kibum straightening his limbs, before bringing him up to his chest and switching their position.

Kibum leans his head on the wolf’s chest, sighing because finally, he doesn’t have to feel those tiny rocks against his bare back again. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jonghyun asks with his hoarse voice. Kibum lifts his head up and sends him a smirk.

“No, you pleasured me very well.”

The wolf scoffs before he laughs softly. “I should have known that you would say that.”

Kibum pinches his chest and he yelps. “I’m sorry that I love your cock.”

Jonghyun grins, hugging him tighter. “That’s better.”

“Oh, please,” Kibum snorts, “Don’t be too proud of your cock.”

“Well, you love it.”

“Shut up.”

Jonghyun snuggles into his mate’s marked neck and takes a deep breath of his scent. He always finds it calming to have his mate’s scent filling his every sense. 

But, wait.

He sits up all too suddenly, making Kibum clutches onto him in surprise. They are still connected by his knot and Jonghyun is acting so weird.

“Jonghyun?”

The wolf is sniffing against his neck, going down to his shoulder, as if he is trying to find something. Kibum watches him curiously and waits. Jonghyun keeps sniffling him, down to his chest and trying to lift the vampire off of his lap, but Kibum moans when the knot slides against his walls.

“Hey!” Kibum slaps his arm but Jonghyun keeps ignoring him.

It’s a relief that the wolf doesn’t force pull out. He pushes Kibum back down on his back and he continues to sniff his scent.

Jonghyun stops by the time he reaches his belly and Kibum smacks his lips in disinterest. Speaking about dogs and their sniffing habit.

“Oh!” The wolf jolts in surprise, seemingly finding the source of his search, before he shoves his whole face against the soft stomach. Kibum laughs softly because his hair is tickling him.

“Jonghyun, seriously! What’s going on?”

“Kibum,” the wolf calls, his eyes are wide in shock.

“What?”

Jonghyun motions to his belly and Kibum looks down. The wolf’s lips curl into a smile.

“Pups!”

Kibum stares at him questioningly. “Huh?”

“Pups! I smell pups in you!”

“P-Pups?”

“Yes! Our pups!”

Okay. What is this wolf talking about? He is smelling pups… in… him?

“Wait- what?!”

“Kibum, you are expecting!” Jonghyun grins widely, bouncing in happiness and Kibum stops him before he could arouse him even more. The knot deflates and Kibum lifts himself off of the limp erection.

“Did you just say ‘expecting’?”

“Mmh!” Jonghyun nods, hugging Kibum by his waist and snuggling into his stomach.

“Oh my gosh.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

According to the pack’s healer, Kibum is on his second month and it’s surprising everyone because no one seems to realize it. They say the first month is usually unseen and only when the second month starts they could finally able to smell the faint scent.

Jonghyun is the most ecstatic one, while the rest of the pack is celebrating the coming of the unborn. Kibum blinks when the whole pack bows down on his feet.

“Uh, yes.” Kibum motions for everyone to get up. Jonghyun carefully helps him back to their cave in order to let the expecting person to rest.

“I’m not disabled, excuse you.” Kibum huffs when Jonghyun lifts him up in his arms (he can’t admit that he loves the feeling of Jonghyun’s muscles contracting against his body, no) and puts him gently on the bed.

“I just want to keep you and the pups safe!”

Kibum’s gaze softens and he touches the wolf’s cheek. “You are really happy, aren’t you?”

“Of course! We treasure pups a lot!”

The vampire laughs and scoots over to let the alpha joins him in the bed.

“How many pups do you think we are going to have?” He asks the wolf.

“How many do you want to have?”

“I don’t care,” Kibum sighs fondly, already feeling himself growing attached to his unformed pups. “They could be twenty and I would love them no less.”

Jonghyun wraps his arms around the vampire’s waist and hugs him tight. Kibum smiles and snuggles into his mate’s neck.

“No wonder you smell so different.” Jonghyun comments as he takes a deep breath of the vampire’s scent. Kibum grins.

“Is it a bad scent?”

“No, you smell so good. So wonderful.” The alpha starts sniffing him again, making Kibum laughs when the male’s hair tickles all over his skin. 

Jonghyun plays tickling him with his hair until Kibum begs him to stop. The alpha ends up snuggling close to his stomach and they fall asleep like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They don’t get one. They don’t get two. But they get three. Three pups.

The healer makes sure that they are expecting three pups and Kibum can’t wait to see how his pups would look like. Jonghyun is out telling everyone in the pack and clam about how many pups he would have the moment the words come out from the healer’s mouth. That silly alpha, and to think he is going to take over the pack soon? Heh.

Jonghyun makes sure that he is there beside him all the time. The alpha delivers to everything he wants and needs. Kibum would mock the submissive alpha if not for his back hurting like a bitch since his stomach has grown so bloated. He feels so fat.

Kibum eats so much meat he could get and drink more blood. He is not only eating for one, but for four, so he couldn’t have himself starving. His pups seem to be having quite the appetite. He never feels full.

Jonghyun comes back from his hunt with a bigger animal on each time, making sure to feed his mate until he would never hear the word ‘hungry’ from him. 

Not only his appetite that is increasing, his libido is also increasing so much. Kibum finds himself begging to be fucked in the late night when he suddenly wakes up and feels his whole body burning hot. With one simple shake on the alpha’s arm, Jonghyun is awake, alerted by the possibility of emergency. But upon finding Kibum grinding down on his cock, he understands what he needs to do; push his erection into the tight warmth and let Kibum have his moment. The vampire could last for the whole day with a cock in him, if only you know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It hurts! Fuck you!!” Kibum screeches, hitting Jonghyun’s head upside down when the contraction is happening again. The alpha winces at the pain on his skull, ignoring it and focusing on the way he is holding onto his mate’s hand.

“Breathe, Kibum. Breathe!”

“Well, fuck you! You try breathing when your kids are making a chaos in here!”

“They can’t wait to come out and to see the world!”

“You try having them then!”

“You know that I can’t, Kibum. I’m an alpha.”

“Then shut up!”

The healer laughs, moving closer to them to start the birthing process.

“Are you ready?”

“Get these little monsters out of me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Look at you, my little vampire boy.” Jonghyun coos, lifting the oldest baby up into his arms.

The healer hands him the second baby and he accepts it almost immediately.

“My little alpha boy!”

When the third pup comes out, Jonghyun blinks in surprise. The youngest pup has a smell of vampire mixed with a wolf.

“A hybrid!” The healer exclaims in happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum watches his three pups sleeping soundlessly on the bed.

“What are you going to name them?” Jonghyun asks, joining him in the bed.

“Hmm.” Kibum stares at the oldest vampire boy. “He is Jinki.”

“Mmh. And the alpha boy?”

“Minho.”

“What about this cute little hybrid pup?”

“I don’t know. You name him, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun stares for a moment before he smiles, “Taemin.”

Kibum grins while watching the three infants shifting in their sleep. “Jinki, Minho, and Taemin. Hello, kids. Welcome to the world.”

The alpha wolf bends down to kiss his lips softly. “Thank you, Kibum. They are beautiful.”

“Oh, they are the result of your hard work.” Kibum teases him, gazing down to his crotch. Jonghyun laughs at him.

The both of them lay down on the bed and silently chat about their future, until they fall asleep together with the newly born little pups.

 

 

 


End file.
